peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Luigi's Mansion - Part 9 (LUGGS FINALLY!)
PBG sucks up a hungry ghost, a grandma and some babies! Synopsis PBG is Luigi, and he gets stuck in a corner. It has been a while since PBG has recorded this series, as he has been busy with Zelda Month. He's read some comments, and slips over a banana. He now knows how to trigger Luggs the eating ghost. He gets caught off guard by other ghosts arriving with food. He sucks them up and is confused. He sucks the ghost's food up, and he has to suck up the waiter ghosts. PBG feels sorry for the waiters, and wonders if he saved them from slavery. PBG sucks up all the food, and the ghost is angry! Luigi gets hit by fireballs. He dodges fireballs, and the ghost exposes his heart, allowing PBG to suck the ghost up. PBG comments on his commentary. He got the ghost in one shot. PBG gets more money. He finds a boo ball, and then finds the boo. He sucks it up and Steve Harvey calls PBG. PBG still can't open the door he wanted to be opened. PBG is afraid that he is going to die. PBG doesn't think he's seen anyone take as much damage in this game as he has. He doesn't think the ghosts will hit him badly. Then they hit him badly! He's back on the top floor. He looks around. He captures some bats, and gets hit by a fake door. PBG is in Nana's room, and comments on her knitting. Grandma disappears. PBG is confused, and she suddenly starts moving around in her chair! He throws the yarn at her, and begins sucking her up. PBG feels weird sucking up a grandma. A boo randomly appears, and PBG sucks it up. PBG was upset when he missed a pearl in a previous episode. PBG doesn't remember getting a game over yet (he hasn't) despite taking a lot of damage. PBG heads back to the first area and rambles. PBG has opened another baby room and finds a poster with nothing behind it. He is in a kid's room. PBG doesn't remember much about this game. He triggers the mean twins to appear. They want to play hide and seek. PBG heads outside so they can hide. PBG finds one, and wants to light the boxes on fire to see which one screams! One of them calls him a cheater, and PBG doesn't think he cheated. PBG sucks the ghosts up. He loses a lot of health being hit by their vehicles! PBG panics as the car chases him. He sucks up the first kid, and the second one gets sucked up shortly after. The boo appears accidentally, but it runs away. PBG finds Mario's shoe! PBG follows the boo to the next room. It gets away again. He goes into the hallway, and sucks it up. Luigi needs a rest now. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Luigi's Mansion Category:Videos